


Jeff's Little Girl

by NekoPrincess15



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Crack, Daddy Kink, Kink Meme, Multi, Other, Praise Kink, Scent Kink, Size Kink, Voice Kink, Weird Plot Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24656908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoPrincess15/pseuds/NekoPrincess15
Summary: Sooo I started watching the show Community. Jeff is sexy as fuck! And I'm a slut for ddlg. So here we are. My made up character is Jeff's Little. I take request.
Relationships: Jeff Winger/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

Community college didn't seem that bad to Yazmin. She finished high school at 18 and here she is. Her parents didn't care enough about her to pay for a university. But they paid for her older sister. 

Yazmin has always been seen as childish. People tend to pick on her for it but she didn't really care. Her new friend Abed didn't care at all. Yazmin just met Abed they first day of Community college. Yazmin thought he was weird. Yazmin loves weird people, she's weird herself. 

Abed invited Yazmin to a new study group. Abed heard about it from Britta, he told a couple other people too. 

It was there that Yazmin first met her new best friends. Jeff Winger happened to capture Yazmin's eyes. He was the most handsome guy she's ever seen.

It has been a few months. Yazmin has been so happy. She loves her new friends. They didn't care that she was childish. They found out she's smarter than she lets on. 

Yazmin couldn't help it. The little doodles she made in her notebooks of her and Jeff, and her and Jeff's names with hearts around them. He was just so perfect!

One day however Yazmin dropped one of her notebooks on her way out of study group. Jeff had ment to give it to Yazmin. But she walked away to fast. Because of who Jeff is, he looked inside. He saw all of it. He had a plan. 

At the next study group Jeff gave Yazmin more praise than usual when she got answers right on the study guide. Although everyone in the group always praises Yazmin because it helps her study better and makes her happy, Jeff did it more today. Anne wanted to give Yazmin a sticker for doing such a good job but Jeff whispered and asked if he could. And he did. The whole group treated her like the child of the group so nobody thought anything of it. 

When study group was over, Jeff stayed back as Yazmin finished packing her stuff. As she was about to get up from the table Jeff walked close to her with notebook in hand. Jeff startled Yazmin a bit so she fell back in her seat. 

"Hi Jeff! You startled me a bit" "I'm sorry Yazmin" Jeff sat in the seat next to her. He put the notebook on the table. Jeff saw Yazmin stiffin a bit. "Oh I was um wondering where that went" Yazmin went to reach for it, but Jeff cought her hand. "Now Yazmin, there are some drawings in this notebook. They are very good. But why are they of you and I?" "Well um I uh" "Yazmin, no lies" Jeff looked into Yazmin's eyes and gave her a knowing look. "Ithinkyou'rereallyhotandilikeyouandimsorry" Jeff had to hold himself from smiling. "I couldn't understand that sweetheart. Please say it again, slower" Jeff calling Yazmin Sweetheart made her melt inside. "I think you're really hot, and I like you, I'm sorry" Yazmin looked really worried. "Good job! Thank you for repeating yourself." Yazmin couldn't look at Jeff. She was too embarrassed. Jeff took Yazmin's chin gently and forced her to look at him. "You're quite adorable" 

And that's where it started.


	2. I'll Keep You My Dirty Little Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> •I'll Keep You My Dirty Little Secret. Don't Tell Anyone Or You'll Be Just Another Regret. Dirty Little Secret. Hope That You Can Keep It. My Dirty Little Secret. Who Has To Know•

Yazmin understood why she wasn't allowed to tell the group. It was the number one rule Jeff gave her. Although within Jeff and Yazmin's arrangement Yazmin had a lot of rules now, that was number one. 

She knew that if she told anyone she wouldn't be allowed to do what she does with Jeff. Although she was of age, people still wouldn't like it. And Yazmin understood why she couldn't be Jeff's girlfriend. He was undeniably the hottest man ever. Yazmin wasn't going to deny Jeff of other girl. Yazmin was happy to have their relationship like this. Jeff was her daddy dom. It was perfect. 

The group never cought on. Jeff was like the dad of the group so it was normal. They never cought on to the extra head pats. Or extra praises. Or Yazmin blatant need to obey and get Jeff's approval.

"I'm almost done" "You've been working on that for hours, you haven't even touched your juice" "This paper has to be done by Thursday and I haven't even-" "Yazmin it's Monday. You have time. Wouldn't you rather play or color or something?"

Being Yazmin's daddy dom did something to Jeff. It let him care about something, or someone, without other people knowing. It made him happy. Well, his form of happy.

"But-" "What did I say about about that. No buts. Now put it away" Jeff closed Yazmin's notebook. "Fineee" Yazmin took a sip of her juice. Jeff smiled down at Yazmin. She brought out something in Jeff. It was...good. 

Yazmin couldn't stop looking at Jeff. He was watching TV as she colored. Jeff perferd coming over to Yazmin's apartment. So that's where they were now. On a Monday night. He was going to stay until after dinner. He made Yazmin stop working on her paper 45 minutes ago. She hasn't been able to stop looking at him. He's just so perfect to her. 

"Alright, get over here" Yazmin's eyes glowed as Jeff turned off the TV. She crawled over to him, between his legs. "So eager to taste me?" Yazmin noded. "Words baby. Tell me" "Yes daddy" Yazmin smiled. "Good girl" Jeff patted Yazmin's head and unzipped his pants. Once his cock was out, Yazmin was in bliss. "You're so perfect" Yazmin stated. Jeff loved this. He loved that she thought the world of him. Jeff was a cocky son of bitch, so he loved that Yazmin worshipped him. "I know baby. Now make me even happier" Yazmin gladly took his dick all the way down her throat. No struggle. No hesitation. "So good baby" Jeff moaned. 

At the end, Yazmin swallowed all of Jeff's cum. She didn't want to waste any. Jeff was so proud of his little girl. He made sure to tell her that every time. After Jeff praised Yazmin, they cuddled. They cuddled until Yazmin fell asleep. Jeff ended up ordering pizza and woke Yazmin up when it got there. 

And that was that.


	3. Short Skirts

Yazmin wasn't one to care about what others thought about the way she dressed. It wasn't important to her. Until she met Jeff. She wanted his attention. And today she woke up wanting it more than usual.

The short pink dress with black stockings made Yazmin smile all day. She got compliments going from class to class. But all she cared about was if Jeff liked it.

"I thought it was pretty cool" Yazmin replied to something Abed said about a movie. Yazmin wanted all of Jeff's attention for group today. But she didn't want to be the one to make it obvious. 

"What a cute dress Yazmin" Jeff finally said. Everyone agreed that Yazmin's dress was cute. "Thank you! I just bought it" Yazmin smiled. She locked eyes with Jeff. Jeff gave her a look. She knew what that meant.

Today was one of the days Jeff was going to let Yazmin stay at his place. It was Friday and she had only done it one other time. She was excited. She wore the pink dress for a reason. The pink lace panties were a for a different reason. 

"Dang it, I'm sorry" Yazmin said as she bent down to pick up one of her books. Jeff was about the unlock his car door for her, but he stumbled into Yazmin. Her exposed backside now touching the front of him. "Come on Yazmin" Yazmin smiled as Jeff said that. She stood back up. "What? I said I was sorry" she fake pouted. 

"Yazmin corner" as Jeff shut the door to his place Yazmin turned around, eyes wide. "What? Why?" She wined. "I've told you about doing that stuff at the school. We were still in the parking lot" "I just wanted to make you happy" Yazmin pouted as she walked closer to him. "That's all I ever want" Jeff's face softened a bit. "I know. But we can't do that in public. You broke a rule, so time out. 30 minutes" "Yes daddy" Yazmin said as she pouted and started to walk to a corner. Before she made it to a coner, Jeff turned her around and kissed her. "Stop breaking the rules. I hate punishing you" Jeff hugged Yazmin. "I'm sorry daddy" Yazmin hugged Jeff back. "Now that pretty little ass in the corner"


End file.
